1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for determining a threshold for symbol detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to an increased need for miniaturizing a size of portable devices and longer use of portable devices, a significance of simplifying a circuit structure and reducing power consumption is increasing. Such a need is reflected in a communication system. Thus, an amplitude-based modulation and demodulation communication system having a simplified circuit structure and lower power consumption, when compared to a frequency/phase-based modulation and demodulation communication system, is being utilized.
For example, the amplitude-based modulation and demodulation communication system includes an amplitude-shift keying (ASK) and an on-off keying (OOK). The ASK may refer to a scheme of transferring information by substituting a symbol to a different amplitude level. The OOK may refer to a scheme of transferring information by substituting a symbol based on whether a signal is present. In a process of demodulating an amplitude-based signal, it is imperative to determine a threshold corresponding to a reference value used in a comparison when a symbol is detected from an amplitude of a received signal.